A sensor network may include distributed autonomous sensors. Uses of sensor networks include but are not limited to military applications, industrial-process monitoring and control, machine health monitoring, environment and habitat monitoring, utility usage, healthcare applications, home automation, and traffic control. A sensor in a sensor network is typically equipped with a communications interface, a controller, and an energy source (such as a battery).